


Save Tonight

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio seeks comfort and doesn't care how far he has to travel to get the specific kind he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Tonight

Sergio showed up on Fernando's doorstep late Thursday evening. Fernando had not been expecting him at all, and the fact that he was dressed like a complete slob (holy t-shirt, too big pajama pants, greasy hair) proved it. He opened his door expecting anyone: Pepe (boredom), Olalla (home early from her visit to Madrid), Ringo Starr (finally giving in to the temptation to fangirl over Fernando Torres), anyone but the bundled up, brown-eyed boy he found standing on his doormat. His heart squeezed up so tightly he had to grip the doorframe. He saw the troubled apology in Sergio's eyes, his face all but hidden under a soft knit cap and above a matching scarf. Sergio lifted his arms to present Fernando with his offering, his flimsy excuse for flying all the way from Madrid when he had so much at stake in that moment in time. Fernando raised an eyebrow, his mouth open to even greet Sergio, to try and explain away the flush of his cheeks, but Sergio spoke first.

"I thought... maybe you'd want some home cooking." Sergio glanced down at the large, covered glass bowl in his own hands before looking up at Fernando through his eyelashes. He shifted nervously on his feet. "Your mom made some paella for you."

Fernando's eyes lit up, flooding Sergio with relief as he stepped aside, granting him passage into his warm apartment. Fernando took the bowl from Sergio and hurried it into the kitchen, noting that Sergio only had a small carry-on bag with him. Sergio hovered in the livingroom after closing the door behind him, removing his scarf and hat along with his coat, laying it all on the back of a chair. Sergio found his way into the kitchen to see Fernando heaping large spoonfuls of his beloved paella into massive bowls. He smiled half-heartedly to himself and hopped up onto the counter to watch.

Fernando put one bowl into the microwave before turning to Sergio with a happy grin. He walked up to the boy on his counter and stood between his parted legs. Sergio instinctively brought his legs together so that his inner thighs cupped the curve of Fernando's hips. Fernando lifted his hands to rest them against Sergio's thighs, long fingers pushing and rubbing at the firm muscles under those ripped jeans, catching just the tip of his fingers inside the holes to reach bare skin. He searched Sergio's eyes and found them unspeakably sad, imploring. Sergio curled down to Fernando, trying to be reached by him, to encourage any comfort Fernando wanted to give him. Fernando pushed himself up onto his toes to catch Sergio's mouth in a soft kiss, his braced hands spreading across Sergio's thighs to stroke them as he kissed him, patiently opening Sergio's mouth with his tongue until he gained entry. Sergio sagged against the counter, curled down almost in half to reach Fernando, his arms up to wrap around his neck, to try and hug him even as he suckled on Fernando's tongue. Fernando pushed his hands up Sergio's body until he could get a proper hold on him and then he was pulling Sergio down to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Sergio, pressing him into the corner of the counter, trapping him fully against himself so that Sergio knew where he was, just who he was against, who was holding him. He continued kissing him at the same slow pace, drawing the panic he could feel in Sergio out of him, easing him into as much calm as he could. It felt like a small eternity had passed when they finally ended the kiss, Sergio's bottom lip caught on Fernando's top, both mouths swollen and panting softly, warm breath still being exchanged. Fernando pushed a hand up into Sergio's hair, stroking it back as he met his eyes.

"What's wrong, love?"

Fernando was the one who always scoffed at pet names, who winced at any silly show of romance Sergio was sometimes prone to in the heat of adoration, but his heart ached for Sergio now. He wasn't used to seeing him like this, wasn't used to the tears that very quickly made themselves present in Sergio's dark eyes. Sergio felt so young against him suddenly. Fernando strengthened his arms around him to try and make up for it.

"I've just... everything feels so out of control right now. I-I... I've just had the worst two weeks of my life, Fer, and I don't see any end in sight and I just... I just..."

Tears spilled down Sergio's cheeks despite his clenched jaw, his obvious anger that he was getting this emotional at all but they both knew that was why he had come. They both knew Sergio needed to get this out and that Fernando was his safe haven for it. Fernando ran stroking fingers over Sergio's cheeks, filling in the gaps they made with his mouth. He loved and hated the taste of Sergio's tears.

"I don't know what to do. I just don't know what the fuck to do! We can't seem to win. It's like the whole world is against us, and it feels like it's all my fault that--"

"It's not your fault. And the whole world isn't against you. _I'm_ not against you."

Fernando kissed along Sergio's jaw, tongue darting out to rid his skin of any stray tears. He felt Sergio draw a sharp breath, felt his arms tighten around his neck. His voice came out breathy when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry that I came here without calling and that I ruined your evening off but I just... I needed you."

Fernando shushed him softly, pulling away to meet Sergio's eyes and give him a reassuring smile.

"Go sit on the couch and I'll bring food in. Have you eaten?"

Sergio shook his head, looking so helpless and young that Fernando couldn't resist kissing his pliant mouth one more time. Sergio finally gave him a real smile (no matter how small), his head ducked almost shyly as he disappeared from the kitchen. Fernando watched him go, staring after him for a long moment in adoring disbelief before he snapped out of it, pulling one steaming bowl of food from the microwave and replacing it with the second. A few minutes later he appeared in the livingroom balancing two bowls and two bottles of beer. He found Sergio snuggled up under Fernando's old Power Rangers blanket like he had so many times before. He dropped a kiss to the slope of Sergio's nose as he handed him his bowl and his beer. He joined him under the blanket a moment later, stretching out so that Sergio could lay back against him. They ate in comfortable silence for a long moment, both of them focused on their food and on the television before Sergio broke the quiet.

"So... what is this?"

" _Monty Python's Flying Circus._ "

"...Oh."

Fernando grinned, lifting one of his legs to wrap it around Sergio's body as he changed the channel to an Italian league football game that was re-running. Sergio smiled contentedly, resting back against Fernando and finishing off his paella.

"Sergio?"

"Mm?"

"Promise me that if you ever leave Spain, it'll be for England and not for Italy."

Sergio sighed heavily, lifting a hand to push up over his face and into his hair. He put his empty bowl and bottle on the floor in front of him before turning against Fernando, snuggling in against his chest, his eyes closing.

"I don't want to think about any of it right now."

Fernando turned down the volume on the television and put his paella and beer next to Sergio's so that he could wrap around him more completely, capturing him between his arms and his legs. They searched each other's eyes for a long moment, holding silent conversation as Fernando's fingers quested and sought to comfort Sergio in any way they could. He toed Sergio's shoes off, letting them hit the floor with a thump before he started to unfasten his belt buckle. The sound of Sergio's zipper was almost deafening in the dark room, the light from the TV flicking blue on the walls and across Sergio's skin. His eyes widened and immediately closed as Fernando's hand wrapped around his dick in the confines of his jeans, mouth parted when he felt himself freed in between the warmth of their bodies. The soft purr of a moan from Sergio's throat sent Fernando into action, forcing his arm to find the best angle as he started to stroke him, setting up a rhythm that was distinctly male and that was distinctly borne from the necessity to get off.

He watched, enthralled, as Sergio's face softened and contorted with the steady movement of his hand. He still couldn't wrap his mind around how alone he had been no more than half an hour ago and now here he was with what was very likely the love of his life, giving him a tight, hungry handjob under the comfort of their favorite blanket on his couch. His tongue curled out of his mouth to tease and taste Sergio's top lip, coaxing it to soften so that he could suck on it before concentrating on his bottom one. He was allowed this little luxury for all of thirty seconds before Sergio devoured his mouth, feeding him desperate moans as Fernando's hand became more wanton, more exacting. He gripped Fernando frantically, his hands in Fernando's pants, fingers sinking into the soft, full flesh of Fernando's ass. Fernando knew just how Sergio wanted him to react and so he did just that, arching and shoving his ass into those hands, his voice soft, warm in Sergio's mouth.

"Oh, fuck yes, Nando, _fuck_ yes..." Sergio's hips bucked against Fernando's hand, fucking it as hard as he could as his orgasm tore through him, crying out when he felt Fernando lift his own shirt and press the tip of his dick there. He came violently across Fernando's stomach, convulsing each time Fernando slapped the head of his dick against that burning skin. He burrowed against Fernando, hiding there as he came down from his climax, giving one last, appreciative moan when he heard Fernando licking his fingers clean of the come he had just gathered from his stomach. Fernando curled down against him, both of them now mostly hidden under the blanket as their mouths met again, tongues tangling languidly.

Sergio gave a pleased little sigh after a long moment, smiling tiredly against Fernando's mouth as he felt Fernando tuck him back into his pants. They relaxed finally, letting the quiet envelope them, seep into their skin. Fernando stroked Sergio's hair until he fell asleep, not convinced until he heard that familiar, soft snore against his neck. He knew what Sergio had been going through, had read every critical story, heard every quote, every rumor, seen every game. He closed his eyes, determined to give this boy at least one full night's sleep, determined to protect him if only for a few hours until he had to send him back out into the harsh brightness of the world outside of his apartment, back to a place that was too far away once again.


End file.
